inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Minaho Kazuto
(Defender) |number= 19 (Tengarawa) 3 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |team= Tengawara Shinsei Inazuma Japan |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Minaho Kazuto (皆帆 和人) is a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has orange hair, and the side of his hair point upward. He also has bangs but leaves a circular space for his eyes that are rounded with an iris of black. He has green eyes. Personality He is shown to be deductive, always weighing and foreseeing events. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In Episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the uniform of Tengawara, which suggests that he joined Tengawara's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, In Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. When Horasawa Shuuji was trying to get past him, Minaho used his deductive skills and determined which foot he used the most and what direction he would go. Horasawa still passed Minaho though but it made Minaho find it interesting. The match ended with 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In Episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. While Tenma was talking about the basics of soccer, Minaho was more interested in Hissatsu techniques. Minaho’s interpretation of hissatsu techniques is different though, as he said that his brain is his hissatsu technique. During practice, he and Manabe are shown to be easily tired. At the day of the match, Manabe accused Matatagi of stealing but Minaho pointed out that he didn't have any evidence but Tenma stopped the argument. In Episode 3, he went along with some members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe still accused Matatagi of stealing and ordered them to pass to the other person. However, on second-half, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and saw Matatagi's desperation, he along with the others finally trusted him. He also said to Manabe to pass the ball to Matatagi. In Episode 4, he was also one of the five Shinsei Inazuma Japan members who didn't show up for the training. He was shown observing a girl and talking to himself about his observation. The next day, he was in a library while Tenma tried to persuade him to join the training. He rejected, saying that by observing people, he'll be able to intercept people's course, much to Tenma's dismay. In Episode 5, he along with other five members, took the withdrawl test (although he disagreed with Manabe that Tetsukado might decided to shoot a goal). After seeing other members' succeeded shoots, he also decided to stay in the team by scoring a goal. In Episode 6, he was shown practising with Manabe before the match started. He along with Morimura tried to stop a member of Big Waves, but failed to do so. He was also the first one to suspect of Sakura's intentions. Trivia *His father is known to be a detective. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters